


Green Is Not Her Prettiest Color

by Angie_thefilmgeek



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, mild sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_thefilmgeek/pseuds/Angie_thefilmgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Peraltiago-Fanfiction on Tumblr-{Amy burns up in jealousy when a waitress flirts with Jake at the diner they frequent.}<br/>BTW I'm Samberg-Fangirl on Tumblr and Instagram!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Is Not Her Prettiest Color

It had been another hectic day at the Nine-Nine and there was nothing Amy enjoyed more when she needed to destress than going with Jake to her new favorite diner Angie’s British Café (or ABC for short). A little known fact, that Jake had only discovered himself recently, was that Amy spent a semester of her senior year of high school in London; at first it had been an opportunity to make her transcripts look good but once there, she had become enamored with British culture. She had never told anyone at the Nine-Nine as she didn’t want another excuse for more merciless (yet loving) teasing but Amy was an Anglophile and ABC took her straight back to being 17 in London Town.  
It was a ten minute walk from the precinct to ABC’s and although it was a chilly fall day in Brooklyn, along with her coat and scarf, Jake’s fingers entwined with hers was enough to keep Amy warm. They mostly walked in silence as they allowed any negative energy that the day had placed within them to dissipate. As they rounded the last corner of their walk, Amy felt an involuntary smile appear on her face. It was a comfort to her that ABC’s had become part of the new routine that she and Jake had formed over the last few months and the combination of the two made her forget that the day had ever been bad.  
As they stepped inside, the familiar sound of Angie’s voice greeted them. “Jake! Amy! So nice to see you again!” a smile plastered on the kind face of the owner, stood happily behind the counter. “Your usual table is free so just take a seat and I’ll send someone over in a minute.”  
The pair smiled almost embarrassed that they had a usual table. “Thanks Angie.” Amy replied.  
Their table was a booth designed to sit only two people, in the privacy of the back of the diner. When they had been together only a few weeks, they knew that they could be together without some awkward run in with someone who was yet to know about them; a thought that petrified Amy. All of that was long gone and this booth signified the current stage in their relationship; the happiness they felt at being with each other, no matter what.  
As they took off their coats, not yet sat, a woman who could not have been older than 25 walked up to them.  
“Hi” she said brightly, in an accent unlike the ‘British’ accent they were used to. “My name’s Kirsty. Can I get you some drinks?”  
Without having to look at the menu, Jake and Amy both knew what they wanted.  
“Two Iron-Brus please.” Amy said, a polite smile on her face.  
“Ah good choice”, Kirsty replied, “The drink of my people.”  
Seeing this as an opportunity to ask about her accent, Jake spoke up. “So you’re Scottish? Your accent threw me a little”  
“Half actually. My mum’s Scottish and my Dad is English. I was born in Glasgow and we moved to a town not far from London when I was 8 so I have a bit of a mixture. Have you ever been to Scotland?” Kirsty asked curiously, not bothering to write their drinks order down.  
Turning to face Kirsty, a large grin appearing, Jake answered. “No I haven’t but I do want to. I want to go to Loch Ness.” His eyes lighting up.  
“Oh come on.” Kirsty huffed. “You’re not one of those typical Americans that think all Scotland is good for is the Loch Ness monster are you? You look smarter than that.” her hand not so subtly now on Jake’s arm.  
Trying not to think anything of it, Amy interjected. “I’m afraid he is!” her voice mocking.  
“Am not.” Jake defended, eyebrows raised in gest and pouting his lip, his eyes flicking between the two.  
“Well,” Kirsty said, moving back from the table, winking at Jake “You’ll have to prove me wrong before you settle your bill. I’ll be back with your drinks”  
Amy’s eyebrows were raised, frozen in shock at the brazenness of their waitress. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She said, almost under her breath.  
Jake was still making himself comfortable and hadn’t heard her words. Finally looking towards Amy and seeing her expression, Jake reached over and grabbed her hand. “You okay, Ames?”  
A small chortle came out, Amy not believing that Jake would even have to ask. “You are joking?”  
Jake looked confused. “I’m sorry?”  
Amy, deciding to not ruin their evening made an excuse. “Nothing Jake, don’t worry about it.”  
Jake sat for a few moments scanning Amy as she reached for her menu and flipped it open. Noticing this, Amy said “Honestly Jake. Forget about it. I’m fine. Let’s look at the menu.”  
Jake let out a small laugh of his own. “Really Ames? You know you’re going to have the same as what you always have when we come here.”  
Amy raised her eyes from the menu, a small smile creeping onto her face. “I may want something different, you never know.” Her voice not disguising the fact that Jake was right.  
“Well I do know you Detective Santiago, and I’ll have no word said against it.”  
Jake did the smile that always gave Amy butterflies-lips fully stretched upward, tongue popping out of the corner. She return the smile, double tucking her hair behind her ears.  
“Fine, you do know me. What’ll you have?”  
Jake took the menu from Amy’s hand, passing it to his left and maintaining contact with hers with his right. He gently caressed her hand whilst keeping his eyes firmly on the menu, knowing full well that she would be smiling her beautiful smile at him. As the moments passed, the feelings she had felt not long ago had faded away and she was back in what was her comfort. His eyes finally met hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. There had never been or would ever be someone who could make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the room with just a look.  
A small cough broke their reverie. Kirsty had returned, drinks in hand.  
“Thank you.” Amy said, her voice soft.  
“Ready to order?” Kirsty said, a hint of annoyance lining her voice.  
“I’ll have the Haddock and Chips with mushy peas please.” Amy said, nodding to Jake, a sly smile on her face.  
“And I’ll have a Jacket Potato with beans and extra cheese please.” A huge smile adorning Jake’s face.  
It was at that moment that Kirsty dropped her pencil on the floor. It wasn’t until Amy noticed that the girl was bending down in a way that Jake would be able to see down her shirt that her good mood was ruined. She tried to stop it but she felt a fireball of jealousy spring up in her throat, and, unlike anything she had ever done before, Amy accidently-on-purpose spilt her drink all over the not-so-subtle waitress.  
Kirsty sprung up, a small yelp escaping her throat, her white blouse now a soggy orange color.  
“I’m so sorry.” Amy said, her voice unable to hide the trace of sarcasm it was lined with, jumping up with napkins in hand to help wipe down the soda cover waitress.  
The ladies eyes met, an obvious tension filling their glares; Jake, meanwhile, watching in bewilderment, not quite understanding what was happening.  
“It’s okay.” Kirsty said, almost through gritted teeth. “I’ll just go change.”  
As the young woman walked away, a small smile appeared on Amy’s face. Jake looked at her, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.  
“What?” she asked, knowing full well what Jake’s eyebrows were insinuating. She tried to avoid Jake’s eyes but she had never been very good at not being able to disguise her feelings from Jake.  
“Okay fine. Maybe the soda didn’t fall by accident.” Her tone more cheery than it should be.  
Jake was astounded. He didn’t know whether to proud or angry at Amy. “Why did you do it?”  
Amy let out a little nasal snort. “You, Detective Right-All-The-Time, doesn’t know why I spilt soda on our over-friendly waitress?”  
Jake couldn’t help but smile at Amy’s choice of words, his natural instinct to tease her kicking in. “I’ve waiting so long to see Jealous Amy! She’s different from what I imagined.”  
Amy stared at Jake, mouth ajar. “I was not jealous!”  
Jake, once again raised his eyebrows.  
“I was not jealous.” Amy repeated. “Amy Santiago does not get jealous!”  
Jake, to which Amy did not think was more possible, raised his eyebrows even higher; his smirk with it stretching along his full face. “I have to say Ames, Green is not your prettiest color.”  
Not knowing what to say, Amy let out a sigh. Jake stretched out across the table to take Amy’s hand in his. “But you know what? It’s kinda getting me going knowing you did get jealous.”  
Though it’s not what she thought she wanted to hear, his confession actually made her feel a whole lot better. “Really?”  
His foot began rubbing up against hers under the table. “Green-Eyed Amy was hella hot.”  
Amy blushed. What should have been a ruined evening was actually, maybe Amy thought, turning out to not be so bad. “What can I tell you Jake,” she said low, her voice almost husky, “you don’t even want to know what else you make me wanna do.”  
It was Jake’s turn to blush this time. “Well Detective, I can’t wait to find out.”


End file.
